


Sweet inspiration

by bluesmrs



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПВП, потому что кто-то уже должен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet inspiration

Фуллер пытается сосредоточиться на том, что видит перед собой, а не в голове, и все равно успевает продумать десяток раскадровок, даже впихнуть в сцену нескольких совершенно лишних персонажей. Рауль тянет его к себе, выгибается под ним, прижимаясь, и Брайан отвлекается, вздрагивая, смотрит ему в глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы.  
\- Хочешь поставить камеру? - Рауль ведет языком по его щеке - влажно, жарко, прихватывает мочку уха губами, гладит его поясницу ладонями - коже тепло от прикосновений. Брайан не сразу понимает, что он предлагает.  
\- А если я начну тебя шантажировать? - он приподнимается, с некоторым трудом: Рауль не отпускает его, чуть царапает влажную от пота кожу, и Брайану совсем, совершенно не хочется разговаривать.  
\- Думаешь, мне нечем? - в полумраке глаза Рауля кажутся совсем темными из-за расширившихся зрачков. Он приподнимает голову, касается его губ своими, улыбается - Брайан это чувствует, - и ведет ладонями по его бокам, медленно расстегивает ширинку, скользит пальцами по натянутой членом ткани белья.  
\- Заткнись, Эспарза, - Брайан низко и глухо стонет в его рот, упирается ладонями в его плечи, наваливаясь, прижимая к постели, раздвигает коленом его бедра, чертыхается, когда расстегнутые джинсы мешаются, стягивает их торопливо и скидывает на пол. Рауль тихо и хрипловато смеется, оттягивает резинку его трусов, скользит ладонью под ткань, обхватывает член, потирает головку и смотрит Брайану в глаза.  
\- Это единственное мое оружие, - говорит Рауль, приподнимаясь и прижимаясь губами к животу Брайана. Тот издает какой-то странный звук и подается бедрами вперед. Рауль прикрывает глаза, целует солоноватую кожу, мокро лижет, целует и выдыхает: - Язык, Брайан. Язык. Я не могу молчать.  
Фуллер вцепляется в затылок Рауля, сжимает мягкие волосы в кулаке, тянет его голову ниже, и низко, довольно стонет, когда тот касается его члена губами, скользит языком, потирает ладонью, и бесстыдно толкается в его рот.  
В его голове наконец-то блаженно пусто, он даже не пытается думать, существует только сиюминутное удовольствие: ощущение губ, языка, кромки зубов, пальцев, и Брайан жмурится, напряженно замирает, когда Рауль чуть меняет темп, берет его глубже, насаживается ртом на его член, глухо стонет вокруг него, и Брайану кажется, что он умрет, если не кончит.  
Рауль отстраняется, медленно и длинно лижет его член снизу вверх, откидывается на подушку, и Брайану хочется дать ему Тони. И Оскара заодно. И Золотой Глобус. И Каннского льва. Брайан чувствует, что улыбается: дико, счастливо, и Рауль смотрит на него немного непонимающе. Фуллер наклоняется, проводит пальцем по его припухшим губам, размазывает по щеке слюну и смазку, целует его, долго, мокро, жарко, ведет ладонями по его бедрам, шлепает, и Рауль от неожиданности прикусывает его губу.  
\- Перевернись, - Брайан тянет его куда-то вбок, у него вспотели ладони и внутри тесно и сложно дышать. Рауль послушно переворачивается, выгибает спину, и у Брайана пересыхает во рту, он прижимается к его спине, потирается ноющим членом о его задницу, торопливо стягивает мешающееся белье, шарит рукой по простыне и целует Рауля между лопаток, когда тот вкладывает в его ладонь тюбик и упаковку презервативов.  
Латекс ощущается на члене совершенно лишним, и Брайан недовольно ворчит, Рауль чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, снизу вверх, и Брайан отстраненно замечает, что он сжимает подушку в кулаке, что по его плечу стекает капелька пота со взмокших завитушек волос на затылке, что у него россыпь веснушек на лопатках, и он завороженно ведет ладонью по его пояснице, потирает горячую кожу, бездумно говорит глупости, и Рауль улыбается. Как дьявол, которому Брайан не задумываясь продал бы душу, о чем он и сообщает ему, пока медленно толкается в него. Рауль хмурится, дышит часто и вздрагивает, и Брайан тянется, целует его в висок, мажет губами по щеке, прижимается лбом к плечу, и двигается, потому что удержаться невозможно. После недельного перерыва ему кажется, что он добравшийся до дозы наркоман.  
Рауль толкается в его ладонь, когда он обхватывает его член, сжимается вокруг него и выдыхает со стоном, и Брайан пытается еще что-то соображать, но это бессмысленно: их тела знают, что нужно делать лучше их самих, они идеально подходят друг другу, и Рауль сладко и долго стонет, когда кончает, выплескиваясь в его ладонь, выгибается весь, и Брайан думает, что ему снова пятнадцать: он бы трахался всю ночь напролет. Его ведет после оргазма, он наваливается на Рауля, вжимает его в кровать, когда тот вытягивает ноги и ерзает слегка по кровати, пытаясь не касаться простыни членом.  
Брайан даже не знает, что сказать: это их пятая ночь, это все должно что-то значить, им нужно поговорить, но язык предательски выговаривает только 'Рауль' и 'О, Боже', и Рауль разворачивается, долго смотрит на него, и внутри у Фуллера все переворачивается несколько раз, пока тот не целует его - просто прижимается губами к его губам и гладит большим пальцем по скуле.  
\- Хватит думать.  
И Брайан слушается его.


End file.
